Pool House
by aSouthronLady
Summary: Gendry knew those mirrored shades would come in handy. AU. Shamelessly smutty.


Perks of being the Stark's lawn bitch:

Great pay, great hours, great boss, and of course, being the pool boy, with all its wonderful scenery.

Gendry sat there skimming the pool and checking chemicals, and as always, making sure his eyes stayed behind his mirrored sunglasses. He loved the Stark family, and had grown up playing soccer with Robb, Jon, and their cousin Theon, and eventually started working for them under Harwin, their grounds coordinator. Yea manual labor outside in the summer sucked, but that's also when the pool was opened.

_Fuck yes. _

Arya Stark, the youngest Stark girl strutted outside towards her favorite lounge chair by pool, and began to lay out her things. Gendry couldn't believe his eyes when she came back from school overseas. She was still a short little thing, though her legs were long for her body. And toned. Damned they were toned. She did all sorts of sports according to Jon, one of them being kickboxing. He praised that competitive and violent natured she had as a child because it obviously benefitted her later one. Possibly the most surprising thing, aside from the fact she actually let her hair grow long out of her own will, was the curves. He never would've guessed the wirey little thing that begged to play soccer with him and the guys would turn into, well, _that._ Gods he felt like a pervert but he couldn't help appreciate what he saw as she bent down to lay out her towel on the chair. She actually had hips. And with those hips came an amazing ass that he could only assume was due to hours in a gym. As she sat back in her chair, she turned and waved. They didn't talk much anymore, but they remained friendly. Gendry just didn't know where to start. She probably thought him a failure for still doing things like yard work and working on cars while she had already been halfway across the world. Other reasons he didn't talk to her as much were sitting just inside eating scraps Robb and Jon handed them. They caught him off guard one day straight up oogling their baby sister. They made it very clear if that ever happened again Grey Wind and Ghost would have something to say about that. The very next day he went and spent a little more than he would've liked on a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Well worth it.

So there he was, the other end of the pool skimming away, trying to drag it out as long as possible. Arya sat reading a fitness magazine, oblivious to his struggle to keep it in his fucking pants. He just couldn't help staring at her. She had a chest now for Gods sake. And what a chest it was, all pert and perky . Once or twice he'd have to run to the pool house while she sat their rubbing in her tanning oil ever so thoroughly. Today she had on yet another little strappy number barely covering anything. How girls would wear those and move about he would never know. Not that he was complaining, of course.

After the he could no longer justify skimming seeing how not a damn thing was floating about, he figured it was time to turn on the vacuum and give up his favorite time of day. As he was walking to the pool house, all the blood ran straight south. Arya was getting up… or something? She was on her stomach and pushed up on all fours with her bum in the air for a brief moment, before standing and stretching her arms over her head. Next thing he knew Gendry was falling in the pool.

_Motherfucking shit fuck._

How it happened he wasn't sure. For all he knew he could've just walked right in, clearly distracted by a perfect ass of a perfect girl right in front of him. His blood quickly ran back up to his face leaving him a beat red as he climbed, pushing himself easily onto the edge of the pool.

"Ahhh still as stupid as I remember it seems, let me get you a towel."

_Did she just wink at me?_

He got up and followed her into the pool house. He started laughing, she couldn't reach the shelf the last towel was on. He leaned over her and easily grabbed it. His chest ever so lightly brushing against her back.

"Gendry why don't you talk to me anymore?"

Well fuck, after the close contact he seemed to lack the sense to form words.

"Errmm well.." after some mumbling, Arya seemed to catch the part about fangs and knew where this was going.

"You kidding me!? Why would they threaten you? It's not like you'd ever lay a hand on me anyways." She got a distant look and her eyes and went to turn around, but then she saw him. Gendry was beat red and looking anywhere but Arya.

"You wouldn't… would you."

"I um, never, I mean of course unless you needed it, but uh, you never would you know being you and all, ImeanImsorryIllstopnowirbgijenbiwergg…"

She just grinned. A wicked grin.

"Gendry as a matter of fact, I do need something."

"Wait what? I mean yea of course, what can I do?"

"Can you put more tanning oil on my back? I really am tired of being so pale."

There was a flash of something devious in her grey eyes.

He remembered how much she antagonized Sansa as she was younger but really? This was just cruel. Was she trying to get him killed? Then she caught his blue eyes and he knew he lost, and so did she. She turned around and got a bottle out of the cabinet, and really, was sticking her ass out that much necessary? He just stood there, appreciating the view and confused. She laughed and tossed him the bottle. Then all hell broke loose. She fucking untied her strap. So casually.

"I don't want to have tan lines forever you know."

Gingerly he sprayed some oil on her back and hesitated, was he really about to rub her down with some damned Banana Boat? Yes, yes he fucking was.

He slowly started working his way up her shoulders and back down. At first she tensed but now she seemed relaxed and leaned back into it. He took every care to make sure that stuff was rubbed in as well as it could be, then dropped his hands. Anymore touching and he would A- get a slap, for sure, and B – embarrass himself for the rest of his life and be banned from the Stark home for what was going on in his pant right now.

She turned around, her bathing suit covering the white bits, barely, help on by the string tied around her neck.

_Did she just look me up and down? _

Yes. Yes she did.

"You know, you aren't the only one indulging in the scenery around the pool." She stepped closer. "why do you think I go out there so much, you knew I was never one to sit in one spot for long, let alone read magazines." He did some weird swallowing motion and just stared at those big grey eyes. "Also, you're not the only one who appreciates mirrored lenses." She smirked and tapped the glasses resting in her unruly hair. "I know when someone is looking at me Gendry, it dosent take two hours to skim a pool and the wall behind me is certainly not fascinating."

He was caught, she knew, and he would lose his job. But wait, what was the bit with the glasses? He jumped, she was right in front of him now, and be damned she was not moving.

"Arya I'm sorry I won't look I won't even go to the pool anymore if you don't want me there."

"Gendry, I _like_ when you're working at the pool. I like watching that funny face you make when concentrating, I like watching all this, tanned in the sun," She ran a hand down his muscled chest to his toned abs, dangerously low," I like watching these as you clean the pool," she ran her fingers along his well-built arms, "And I like you watching me."

He lost it. He had never heard anything so sexy in his life, and it was better than all the dreams he had about him and his wild girl. Damn she had gotten feisty in a whole new meaning of the word.

She pressed herself against his body and pressed her lips against his lips. She wound her hands around his neck and in his hair and he groaned, mumbling her name. She ran her tongue along his lips and he replied, passionately. He picked her up by her bottom, as firm as he imagined, and closed the door with his foot, pushing her up against it. With one hand easily holding her up, he used the other to cup her head and pull her closer. She began rubbing herself up against him, getting another moan. His arousal pressed against her and she moved faster. He tore of the rest of her top as she planted kisses all along his stubbled jaw line and neck, and he pulled away. She pouted for a moment and her just grinned, not believing that his was actually happening.

He gave her one quick kiss on the lips and then pushed her up just enough so his head was level with her breasts. He shoved his face between them, licking and kissing, in pure bliss. He pushed them together and ran his tongue across her hardened nipples, eliciting a growl from Arya, as she strove to eliminate any space left between them. She was pulling at his hair and he loved it. He loved he could do this to her. He took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue, then flicking it, feeling her squirm beneath him. He lightly bit it with his teeth then mirrored the actions on the other one, while using his free hand to fondle that left unattended. His body was afire, but he wouldn't give in just yet. He kissed his way up between her chest and found her mouth again, battling her for more ground, and then she gasped. He moved his free hand between her legs and rubbed his thumb in circles over her center. She cried his name begging for more but he wanted to drag this out and savor it as much as possible.

He kissed her nipples again, rolling them between his teeth and blowing on them, until she begged.

"Gendry please, I _need _you."

Something sprang to life in him, something primal and untamed. He pulled the strings of her bottoms and let them fall, and with one heft he pushed Arya up on his shoulders, her warm center level with his face.

"Gendry what.."

But she moaned, he leaned her back against the wall and started licking, kissing at the source of the heat. She began grinding into the motion, pulling at his hair once again, and calling his name. He grabbed her waist tighter supporting her light weight, ad with his other slipped a finger in, then another. She bucked as he pumped in and out, both tasting the sweetness of Arya and feeling the tremors building. Before she found release, he popped her down and she scowled, so close. But then flashed a sly smile.

"Two can play this game." She pushed him back on the old couch and lunged at his wet trunks. His erection framed by the wet fabric clutching it desperately. She eyed it a moment then unleashed it. She straddled him and lightly ran her wetness over his throbbing cock and crashed her mouth against his, fighting with his tongue, running her hands up and down his body. She leaned back and he stared.

"You are the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen," he panted. She just smiled and slide down. She kissed him then bit his earlobe, and whispered, "The feeling is mutual," and with her free hand lightly squeezed his cock. He groaned. She trailed kisses down his neck, over his nipples, and licked her way over his abs. He stiffened as she moved lower and then placed a light kiss on the tip of his member. She caught his eyes, no longer blue due to his dilated pupils. She maintained eye contact as she slowly made her way back up. He moaned her name and ran his hands all over her, desperate for her to move back down. She teased him several times till she finally obliged. She licked from the tip to the base, and back up. She slide his cock in her mouth and hesitated at the size, but continued until she couldn't. she began to move up and down, and with one hand gripped his base and lightly rotated it, creating all sorts of reactions.

He couldn't take much more, and began to move his hips with her head. Fucking her mouth. He reached down to play with her tits then his breath hitched. She took her other hand to his balls and was ever so slightly fondling them. The sensation was unreal and he knew would cum. He moved his hips slightly faster, then she sat up. He clenched his fists and let out a huge breath of air. She was mean, and he liked it.

"Ok I get it, were even, now get back over here."

But she didn't. She stood up stark naked and sauntered over to his shorts on the floor where she threw them. Then she laughed.

"Men are so predictable."

Gendry was too busy watching the way her ass moved with each step to notice the foil packet in her hand at first.

"Are you sure?"

The tear of the foil was enough to convince him. He reached out to take it but she just wagged her finger and popped the rubber in her mouth.

_This is not happening, there is no way…._

_FUCK_

She rolled the rubber down his length with her mouth, and sat back grinning. He looked like a damn fool staring at her, and she felt proud, at first.

"How many guys…."

"None."

"Then how the fuck could you do something as amazing as that?!"

"At school, a dare… with a – "

"I don't want to know come here." He lunged at her, picking her up and grinning."

"Where would you like your first time milady?"

She punched him.

"Who said it has to be one place?"

He growled. Dropped her to the couch and hovered over her, looking to make sure she was ready. All he saw in those steel grey eyes was yes.

He pushed into her, gently so she could adjust, with one quick thrust, he broke her barrier. No longer a virgin. Arya smiled and let out a yelp at the pain, but then mumbled something about it not being to bad. He pumped into her slowly at first, using all of his control. She was unbelievably tight. And wet. Gods she felt amazing. Suddenly she started rocking her hips up, increasing the rhythm. He couldn't control himself any longer and began pounding into her. He grabbed her hips pulling her up so tightly with his large hands, and moaned her name, over and over. He threw her ankles over her shoulder and she let out a long cry of Gendry, making him move faster. He was about to cum, but he knew he mad to wait. She needed this to be fantastic. It was her first time, and it was him, Gendry. He slowed and pulled out of her, and she caught her breath and looked and him quizzically, but caught on when he rolled over on his back pulling her with him. She straddled him and sank onto him. She arched her back and he threw his head into the pillow. Slowly she found a rhythm. As she moved faster, he was in a trance. Her riding him did amazing things to her body. Her chest was bouncing in front of his and he greedily leaned forwards and began sucking and kissing. She kept crying out Gendry and he knew she was close. His mouth on her nipple and then his thumb rubbing her center was her undoing. She screamed his name and rode her waves of pleasure as he bucked his hips up and followed shortly after. The clenching of her around him was pure heaven.

She fell onto his chest and smiled. He kissed her hair, his voice was deep and gravely when he spoke.

"You sure that was your first time? You're a fucking natural, I've never felt like that." She gave him a rare shy smile and nodded. "It's not hard when I've got someone like you to work with."

The held each other, talking about everything and nothing, when they both jumped. They looked at each other in surprise when they heard Robb and Jon outside with Grey Wind and Ghost playing in the pool.

"Jon have you seen Arya?"

"Maybe she ran into the pool house."

_Fuck._


End file.
